Erased From History
by MysticSSJTwin
Summary: Millenia ago, the Mystic and Super Sayains lived in peace and dominated the Northern Quadrent as a force of good. However, when a power hungry King tries to Eliminate all Super Sayains, the Mystics are forced to retreat from Vegetasai. Alone and on a new planet, what can they do when they find out their old King was just following orders? Background for Nothing Is As it Seems. R&R
1. Ch 1 The Beginning of the End

Vegetasai was in ruins. The once beautiful blue and green planet was now barren on one side. Where rivers and streams once were are now just ruts where the dead are tossed. Mountainsides that were once covered in trees now are nothing more than boulders to hide behind. Where once this side of the planet was teeming with life, it is now littered with the bones and decaying bodies of both animals and Sayains alike.

A lone figure clad in worse for wear armor stood on top of one of the last mountains left on this side of the planet. His spiky white hair swayed back and forth in the wind put off from his blinding white aura. He looked down at the blood encrusted gauntlets covering his hands and for the first time in weeks he began to examine his current state. His black and purple armor was scuffed and scratched and drenched in Brown-tailed Sayain blood. His black spandex under the armor was missing chunks on his arms and right leg, and his left shoulder guard was shattered. His skin showing through the tattered remains of his spandex under suit was burnt and blistered from the Ki blasts and the sand and rock constantly being flung around from explosions.

He slowly turned his attention back to the battle raging at the bottom of the mountain. If any were close enough they could see the pain and sorrow in his eyes from watching his comrades from both sides die. He clenched his eyes shut as the anger started to flood through as he started remembering how things used to be. He knew that for over a thousand years the two Sayain species had lived in peace and harmony. He remembered the celebrations that took place after battles and wars were won. The sparring matches, the tournaments, the friendship, his friends. He knew that everything about this war was wrong, and he knew he needed to do something fast. The planet would die if this kept up.

He knew he only had two options and both made him feel sick to his stomach. Either he could use his full power and attack the Super Sayains at the bottom and destroy them, or he could leave the battlefield and investigate the actual cause of this war. 'Something is not right with this,' he thought to himself. The Black-tailed Sayain king Diamere had proclaimed to them that a Super Sayain had destroyed the ship which held his daughter while she was leaving the planet with a squad of Mystic Sayains to negotiate a treaty with a tyrant that had nearly been crushed by the Sayain Co-operative Nation months prior. King Vegeta denied any action had taken place. His King had grown angry and called in his guards as did King Vegeta. A riot soon broke out and quickly escalated into a full blown war. Friend fought Friend, brother fought brother. Households where the two species intermingled were exterminated by both sides. 'So many atrocities have been committed already without proof' he mused silently. 'there must be-'

He was broken from his train of thought as he tilted his head to the side to avoid the punch coming for the back of his head and flipped over the kick from his second attacker, his legs flicking back with ease catching both in the face with his feet and landed on his feet facing them. He started to growl at them in anger at being attacked but stopped when he recognized them.

"Salsa? Pep'? " he called their names in confusion and slightly in sadness.

"Don't you Dare call me that like were friends traitor!" the man he called Pep' exclaimed in anger. "I know what you did to my sister!"

Dentarius flinched. Elza was the only woman he had ever felt close to. He shuddered in remembrance when his king tore her head from her shoulders in front of the king. Dentarius wanted to kill his king right then and there but he was bound by an oath of fealty, but he knew something was off by the look of sadistic joy on Diamere's face when he did so.

"Pep' I swear I had no clue that was going on. I CARED FOR HER! I didn't know Diamere was going to do that. Hell I didn't even know he had ordered her capture for the peace talk." He whispered sullenly with his head down as the two newcomers circled around him.

"Well I don't give a rat's ass! You stood by and did nothing while that monster for a King of yours murdered my sister and I WILL see you burn in hell for that!" Pep' growled as he and Salza attacked from opposite sides. Dentarius ducked under Salza's high kick and grabbed her other ankle and rolled to his back using the momentum to throw her into her husband making them crash into the rocks behind them. They growled and got up and started powering up screaming as their hair flickered from black to gold and with a final scream they ascended to the super Sayain state.

Dentarius frowned. "You both know I'm still stronger and faster than both of you combined. You can't win and I don't want to hurt any more of my friends," he said darkly "If I had wanted to I could have destroyed every Super Sayain on this planet weeks ago." He finished angrily as they ignored him and charged.

He couldn't help it. Instantly he felt his power level skyrocket and he screamed as the power started tearing at his cells once again. Salza and Pep' stopped in their tracks in shock at the scene before them. The Sayains at the bottom of the mountain stopped and stared up at Dentarius in disbelief. No one had ever felt anything as massive as they were feeling right now, and quite frankly even though they were Sayains, it scared quite a few of them. Dentarius grew a few inches and his muscles bulged out further stretching his armor even more. His white hair grew taller and spikier and stood straight up as tiny bits of bioelectricity started sprouting all over his body. His whole body began glowing brighter and brighter like a star, and when the screaming stopped his energy lashed out blasting the top of the mountain of and throwing his opponents off and into the air.

He roared out with one last bellow "I WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS SENSELESS SLAUGHTER ANYMORE!" and then he was gone, moving so fast that no one could track him. On his sudden departure both sides ordered their men to fall back and regroup.

Dent flew straight to his HQ and stormed past the troops there. He headed immediately for the central command and once there closed his eyes. He felt out with his Ki and ordered the machines to life. He forced a communication between the Command and all other outposts and officers. Once they were all up Dent glared fiercely at the officers for a long moment. Each of them felt themselves start to sweat as they knew exactly whose power level it was that dwarfed theirs so completely.

Finally he growls slowly, "I want EVERY Black-tailed soldier at base for departure in 10 minutes. This is a full tactical withdraw from the planet. I will have everything ready and our destination set. Is that clear?"

General Arn looked at the younger general and collected himself and cleared his throat before speaking. "If I may ask, why are we withdrawing? We can still-" he was cut off by General Dentarius slamming his hands on the railing in front of him obliterating it into a thousand pieces and shouted at the Sayain, "WHAT? WE CAN STILL _**WIN**_? AT WHAT COST? HOW MANY MORE SAYAIN LIVES ARE YOU WILLING TO SACRIFICE?! BESIDES, IF WE DON'T LEAVE NOW WE WILL DESTROY THE PLANET!" the other officers were really sweating bullets now and Dent called himself down. Slightly. "Order the withdrawal. You now have 8 minutes." And with that he cut the Comms and the hailed King Vegeta's Court.

He was greeted with the sight of a confused but pissed off King Vegeta. "You'd better have a good excuse for calling over here you disgusting excuse for Sayain genes," he growled menacingly at Dent. Dent looked back with a blank face. "I'm calling an immediate withdrawal from the planet. Don't make me change my mind you Inbred monkey." He said back slowly, articulating every syllable of the last few words. Vegeta's expression changed drastically to a look of confusion. "You're what?"

"I'm ordering a withdrawal because this war is pointless. We will destroy the planet before one side triumphs." He paused and closed his eyes to concentrate and used his key to disable the Comm recorder and sensed for any nearby power levels before opening his eyes and staring fiercely into Vegeta's. "I personally think it was all a huge set up. Your Niece Aralia, the one that was executed, I had been courting her for 2 years." The King growled at this information. 'It certainly explains why he couldn't kill her when his King ordered him to'. Dent continues, "About a year ago King Diamere expressed his interest in her but she kept turning him down. I made my intentions to mate with her clear a few days later. Suddenly the next week I was sent to Planet Arratta and…" Dentarius trailed off looking down remembering the events that took place there.

"And what?" King Vegeta demanded.

Dentarius looked him full in the eyes and growled "This happened." He motioned to himself up and down, indicating his new transformation. The king nodded in understanding, putting together that something awful must have happened to him there. "Go on."

"When I got back Diamere was extremely shocked to see me, and apparently news had spread that I had been killed. He has hinted to me multiple times that he wished he could court Aralia since then and has even offered his daughter to me. And now? Suddenly Aralia decided to destroy the girl's ship? Aralia would never kill a defenseless person, nor sneak attack someone let alone one of her friends. Something sinister is going on here and I swear to you King Vegeta, I will get to the bottom of this.

The king nodded and after a moment said finally, "you have 1 hour to be off my planet. Any Black-tails left will be exterminated on sight. I will order all troops back to the Citadel."

Dentarius nods and is about to cut the call before whispering quietly so only King Vegeta could hear, "Our old sparring grounds. Under the rock we would eat. Go there after we are gone. You can thank me if we ever meet again."

Dentarius then shuts off the Comms without waiting for a reply and then used his Ki to surf through the planetary charts to find a similar planet they could inhabit. He finally called one and brought it up to the main screen. "Planet Typhon. Hmmm, rain is nearly identical, its atmospheric pressure is twice as much and gravity is 4 times stronger. But at least it'll have everything we need." He muttered to himself and sent the coordinates to every ship in the fleet and had ignition set for 30 minutes.

Dent smiled to himself in relief, but it quickly faded. He felt his presence before he spoke. "I see you enjoy playing King, _General_ Dentarius." The King said his title with a sneer. Dent turned and looked at the man scathingly. "My Liege." He monotoned.

The king looked at him in disgust, "How DARE you order a retreat?! You are NOT. THE. KING!" he spat in anger. Dentarius looked up in anger and rose to his feet "I AM THE MASTER GENERAL! I CONTROL THE ARMY! NOT YOU! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM, THEN TAKE IT UP WITH THE COUNCIL!" and stormed past him as the king sputtered in shock at his complete lack of respect. Dentarius continued out into the main room of the vast ship that was a big as a small town. He turned to one of the Lieutenant and asked curtly, "Is everyone on board?" the Lieutenant nodded "Yes Master General." Dent smiled gratefully and waved him on and felt out with his Ki to the ship and every ship they held and forced his Ki into the systems and initiated the launch sequence.

The king had just regained his composure and stormed out after his insubordinate general, and if he had it his way, dead general, when he felt the launch sequence starting. He roared in anger and frustration and stormed out searching for Dent and stopped only to order the Head Engineer to stop the launch sequence. The poor Engineer sputtered "w-we c-c-cant your M-Majesty. Something has t-taken control of the s-system and we can't override it." The king shook with anger and powered up ascending and sliced his hand through the air. The Engineers eyes bugged out of his head and tried to scream but the king's hand cut clean through his neck, separating it from his shoulders.

Everything went silent. The entire hall had seen the King take the Engineer's life, which is the most grievous of crimes and no one was exempt from trial. Not even the king. Dentarius felt the life force drain from someone in the room and looked at first in shock. Then anger. Then pure, unadulterated rage. His eyes glowed white and his entire body lit up light the brightest star in the sky before settling back down to a white aura. He flinched and fazed from view only to reappear with his hand around the kings throat holding him up with one hand against a pillar in the ship. He started gathering Ki in his hand to end the King's miserable life, while the Sayain in question just hung their choking and trying with all his might to release himself from the Mystic Sayains grip.

"STOP!"

Even in his enraged state Dentarius recognized the voice that cut through the air. And he sighed in frustration as he reabsorbed the Ki in his hand.

"Drop him Master General Dentarius."

Dent dropped him to the floor and the corner of his lip curled up for a moment in satisfaction, before turning to look at the 5 Sayains he knew were behind him. He dipped his head in respect. "Council members."

"Master General Dentarius you are hereby placed under arrest to stand trial for forcing us all from our home planet without the consent of either the council or the King."

The King smirked to himself happily.

"And Attacking the Sayain King. You are hereby forthwith stripped of your title until your guilt or innocence is proven."

Now the king was smirking openly and said to Dentarius, "It is over for you _Dentarius_. I will make sure of that." Then he starts to walk away happier than he had been for a very long while.

"Wait!" one of the council members cried out. The king stopped in his tracks and turned slowly.

By the Authority of the Council, King Diamere you are hereby under arrest for the murder of a fellow Sayain. You are forthwith stripped of your title as King until your guilt or innocence is proven."

Now it was Dent's turn to smirk at the king, "This isn't over yet."


	2. Ch 2 What Doesn't Kill YOU

Hey all! I'm back! I'm terribly sorry for not updating this story sooner. I've been working on two other stories and an actual book (non-DBZ related), so I've been pretty busy. The thing is that I have a really hard time focusing on the beginning of the stories that I write. I've written several later chapters for this story and 'Nothing is as it Seams'. Now I've just got to figure out how to lead these stories up to those points. XD Basically, I know where the story is going, I just haven't quite figured out how to get there just yet. But don't worry, if you all will keep your faith in me and continue to R&amp;R, giving me feedback on the story, it'll help me move along with the process of this dastardly beginning saga. Anyways, without further ado… Chapter 2 of Erased from History.

**I do not own DBZ**

**Ch. 2 What Doesn't Kill YOU…**

'…' Thoughts

"…" Spoken

_Planet Arratta was dark, far too dark for a planet that was stuck in orbit with 5 stars. The sky and stars themselves are blotted out by a hick, dark smog that seems to choke the very air. The planet was said to be the gem of the Andromeda system, large and teeming with life. Now, nothing stirred but the sound and smell of death and decay. Where there were once large forests and cities now lay smoldering ash of former plant life and the rotting, smoking corpses of the planet's inhabitants - strewn about the broken and destroyed city streets. The cities themselves could no longer even be called cities. Now they were just mountains of rubble and metal entombing the bodies of its former inhabitants like a mausoleum. The once great fields of grains and farmland are strewn with the massacred corpses of the last of the animals sentient lifeforms on planet. The oceans have all but dried up and those that still bare water are so acidic that they burn through nearly all metals save Katchin. _

_In the largest city on Arratta, Kal'Dir-Aire (Cal-Dee-Aire), there is a disturbance. Shadows race through the bloodied streets like phantoms, so quick and nimble that you could almost miss them if it weren't for the smell of rot and the sound of their claws scraping the rubble like nails on a chalkboard. They circled and searched through the ruined city in search of their prey, a lone unlucky Sayain._

**Dentarius's POV**

'_**How many days have I been here? 5? 10? Ive lost track hiding from these… creatures.'**_ _A bit of rubble crumbles close to my hiding spot and I whip my head to the side searching through the darkness but I see nothing. __**'They're getting closer… I can hear them. Hell I can feel them above me. I've got to get back to my pod, but how?'**_

_Suddenly, the sound of a high pitched scream of delight blasts my ears from my right making me cringe and slap my hands over my ears, my eyes clenching shut in agony. I know exactly what that scream means. __**'Shit! They found me!'**__ I scramble forward jumping through a tiny crevice in the rubble just larger than myself as the entire wall behind me is ripped up and thrown to the side causing an avalanche of rock that rolls over a couple of the creatures that are pursuing me. I grunt in grim satisfaction as one of them squeals in pain as I race through the desolated city, diving from cover to cover hoping to lose the creatures chasing me. _

_I can hear that God awful sound of their claws scraping the rock as they hunt me. I turned left down a tiny alley forcing them to split up to search for me. I run through the twisted path until I hit a T and I hesitate. '__**I am a Sayain Elite! Why am I running?!'**__ I shake my head clearing it. God I hate being a Sayain sometimes. That pride is a bitch and almost impossible to ignore. I turn right and run a few steps before hitting a dead end. __**'Fuck!'**__ I mentally scream at myself and just as I begin to turn I hear it. That sick, sadistic screeching giggle that sends chills down my spine. __**'Double Fuck…'**__ I turn slowly and get a glimpse of the only thing that has ever made me feel fear poking it's disgusting long head out from the way I came. It turns its head to look at me with its evil, red pupiled__1 __black eyes. _

"_**Did you really think you could hide from us forever… Dentarius?"**__ its scratchy unnerving voice speaks directly into my mind._

_The creature steps out of the darkness of the shadows so I can see him fully. His body is illuminated by one of the only sources of light on planet, the burning husk of some vehicle long abandoned and destroyed. His face is long and juts out in both directions. It's eyes are towards the front of It's head, coming out of the sides. It's mouth is large and is filled with sharp and jagged teeth, and is upturned in a sick, twisted smile. He lumbers forward on two long legs that are similar to his arms in shape and covered with the rotten flesh of his victims. At full height the black scaled creature stands about 10 feet tall. It's torso is covered in some kind of black scaly plating and It's stomach is fleshy and bares the appearance of emaciation. It's arms protrude from his shoulders at sharp angles and another set from the sides near where It's ribs are. They're obscenely long and thin with five taloned fingers on each hand. Each talon is the size of a large dagger and twice as sharp. It's tail is easily twice it's height in length and there are spikes and spines jutting from his back trailing all the way down his long tail which ends in a blade-like tip, which is able to stab or slash through the strongest armor like a hot knife through space butter. It's body is covered in scales as hard as Katchin save for It's fleshy stomach. It's black, forked serpent like tongue flicks forth from his mouth, spraying purple acidic saliva everywhere, tasting the air as he rounds on me. (Imagine Frieza's 3__rd__ form and a Xenomorph had a slimy, scaly, bloodied baby)_

_In opening his mouth he released the smell of 1000 rotten corpses which nearly makes me hurl right then and there. I choke it back however. I snarl in anger and frustration, clenching my fists at my sides and powering up slowly anticipating the fight to come. He comes toward me. With each step It's claws scrape against the ruined alleyway's pavement, making me cringe at the nails on a chalkboard effect. It's face twists into an emotionless sneer and whispers into my mind, __**"Do you really think that after seeing what we did the rest of your Team that you even have a chance...Sayain?"**__ Then comes that screeching laugh again as he lumbers further forward until he is mere feet in front of me. The smell of decay that washes over me from his mere presence nearly overwhelms me again, but I hold my ground out of sheer defiance. _

_I hold my Ki within my body, keeping it down as low as I can, but centering it and pulling all I can into one central point at my core, ready and waiting for the instant It attacks. __**"You should know we were ordered to make sure you suffer… Sayain…but I'm too hungry for that now…"**__And with that he launches towards me, slashing his taloned hands through the air trying to rip me apart in a single blow!_

_The second he lunges I let my Ki explode inside me and let the white hot pain of the transformation consume me. My jet black hair spikes up higher and grows a few inches and turns a brilliant white, bathing the entire alleyway in a white, star-like brilliance. My senses become more intense. I can feel every living creature in this sector, but I block them out to focus. My muscles bulk up and I grow a few inches as all of my bones stretch themselves under the force of my power. With a cry of agony, I finish transforming into my Mystic Sayain state, foregoing the aura, and jumps as high as I can, just barely jumping over his attack. I somersault over It through the air, slamming one of my feet into the side of It's oddly shaped head. The blow staggers It and forces It to stumble forward slightly, just enough to slam his face into the brick wall that forced this encounter in the first place. It slowly turns with a snarl on It's face. With a bloodcurdling scream It lunges again, this time throwing It's tail like a spear at me. I raise my arm deflecting it to the side, but as it slides against my arm one of the spines jutting from the side sink into my flesh. I groan in agony, but ignore it and grip It's tail and yanks it towards me forcing him to stumble towards me and I slam my other fist into It's chest as hard as I can causing him to grunt in pain, but at the same time my fist starts throbbing in more pain from the impact. __**'Fuck those plate are hard… Note to self: Don't punch the Plate Armor.' **_

_In retaliation It slashes out at me with both of It's right arms. I duck under the first but the second arm catches me in my side, ripping through spandex and armor that covers my body and then into my skin, not deep enough to worry but deep enough to sting badly. I clinch my teeth and kicks out with my left foot, striking It in the side of It's right knee causing It to hit the ground on one knee. I keep my foot firmly planted and slam my other knee into It's throat causing It to choke violently. As I prepare to finish It off, It's tail makes another appearance as it wraps around my neck, barely missing where the razor-like spines jut out on the sides. It uses the tail to lift me up and hurl me back into the brick wall. On impact I smash through it and tumbles out the other side. I land in a heap dazed and disoriented as my head took most of the force I and shake my head trying to clear it, only to see the creature get up and charge towards me, purple slobber flying from It's mouth and singeing the ground wherever it touches. _

_It comes at me in a fury with all of It's arms swinging and slashing with me barely able to dodge or parry each attack. Finally, It lunges hard at me with It's arms outstretched and talons extended to impale me, but I sidestep at the last possible moment. It's feet hit the ground and whips It's body around, but spins too fast and stumbles on a bit of loose rock causing It to loose focus. Capitalizing, I power up again quickly and dash past it. Twisting in midair, I grab the back of It's elongated head thrusts the flat of both of my boots into It's back , shattering several of the spines and spikes that are protruding outward. The blow elicits a squeal of pain from the creature and sends It flying forward to tumble across the ruined parking garage floor like a rag doll. Using the time I have, I power up to maximum in my mystic form. (However, in hindsight, probably wasn't the best idea as the output from the form starts to crack the very foundation of the building we are in.) The roof starts to cave-in and the walls crumble, but at the moment all I can see is red. Before It could fully recover I dash towards It kicking so hard into the side of It's head that it rips a large chunk out of It's fleshy head and lifts him into the air sending him flying. Then, grabbing the creature by the tail before It could fly too far, I start spinning it around and, around and, around in a circle slamming It through several structural support pillars (again… hindsight) and launches It across the garage into the far wall. _

_Upon impact, It shatters the wall and the entire building starts coming down. I look up just in time to see large chunks of iron, steel, and rock crumble down and I dash to the side and out of the falling garage through one of the destroyed walls, managing to avoid most of the large pieces. However, I was still hit with small chunks which scraped my exposed skin and the dust irritates my quickly, I form a quick aura to disintegrate the small debris from causing further harm._

_As quickly as the aura came I suddenly feel it vanish almost entirely. I look to the side and I see the hideous creature with It's eyes gleaming in satisfaction as it absorbs the energy output from my aura. I growl in frustration as any damage I've done to the infernal creature instantly vanishes and the creature's energy replenishes to a point higher than before. _

_It grins and dashes at me much faster than before and I can barely keep up with It. It slashes out with It's upper left arm and I dodge to the side only to get bitch-slapped by the same arm and thrown back into the building that was currently falling. My face stings from the impact as I tumble about the rock and metal and all I can think to myself is, __**'huh… so this is what it feels like to be rag dolled.'**__ After regaining my feet, I dodge the falling debris and blast out the other side of the building crashing through the untouched wall. The creature snarls and charges through the building, giving chase. I circle to the side and throw a small Ki blast at the last untouched wall of the building as the creature was charging through the garage. The blast strikes the side still standing and entire building collapses, instantly crushing the creature beneath the stone and metal. I could hear the screams of agony as it falls on It, and I smile triumphantly. But my victory is short-lived as It's dying wail changes tone and pitch._

_And I recognize the tone of his screech. The entire area is instantly filled with the sound of nails on chalkboards and I'm suddenly surrounded by 5 creatures._

_No... 10? _

_No... There's too many of the fucking things to count. __**'Great… The entire damn planet to play with and they bring the whole family to play with me… Fan-Fucking-Tastic.'**__ Each stares at me with the same sadistic gleam in their eyes and the same twisted smile on their faces._

_I let out a grim laugh and think to myself, __**'At the end of today… One of us will be eating the other.'**__ The first of the swarm dashes forward with it's tail aimed towards my face and blood lust in it's eyes. I scream out defiantly and charge towards it, concrete shattering under my boots with every step. _

_It throws it's tail straight out at me and I duck under it dropping to my right knee using my momentum to slide along the pavement. Quickly forming a knife-hand with my right hand, I lunge upward, piercing my hand all the way through it's weak and fleshy stomach and out it's back causing its foul smelling, black blood to spray out of It's back and coat my arm. I rise fully to my feet and lifts It over my head. I grin at the largest one, feeling my Sayain battle-lust begin to over-ride my thoughts, and starts shaking my arm back and forth until it finally flings off my arm and sends it crashing and tumbling along the ground until it skids to a stop at the largest one's feet._

_I smirk confidently and puffs my chest out a bit, __**"Is that the best you've got? It's a wonder that you were able to kill off the planet, let alone any of my Team!"**_

_None of them moved. Then, simultaneously, they all let out a screeching laughter. Once the god awful sound dies down the largest one steps forward as they all begin to glow red, including the one I had just killed. My smirk fades slightly and my confidence wanes as the leader's voice rips into my mind. __**"Fool… For every one of us you slay, the rest of us grow stronger. Heh heh heh. We are the ultimate genocidal weapon. Impervious to the vacuum of space and able to absorb energy. There is no way you can win. You know this. There is no hope for you… little Sayain."**_

"_**Well… I'm right fucked aren't I?"**_

_Their only response was the leaders smirk as 3 more of the swarm charge towards me. I prepare myself and launches my fist at the nearest one-_

**Narrator POV  
**  
Dent launches himself straight to his feet screaming defiantly, slamming his fist forward and hitting... Metal? He looks around taking in his surroundings in confusion for a few moments before calming down and realizing that it was all just a dream. Granted it was a dream of a memory, but a dream nonetheless. He reaches up and runs hands through his black spiky hair feeling the sweat drip from the gravity defying locks and coat his hands. He grimaces lightly and wipes his hands on this the spandex he's wearing. He finally remembers that he is in one of the prison cells under the capital ship. He approaches the bars and reaches out to grasp one of them only for the bars to electrocute him. Though it's not enough to really hurt him, it's enough to cause discomfort.

He looks across the hallway and sees the one person he really did not want to see staring at him smirking. "Awe! The poor child is having a bad dream, huh?" Diameter mocks in a baby-like voice.

Dent frowns and growls, "Oh! How far the mighty have fallen huh, _king_? Stuck in a lowly prison with all the rest of us common folk... Such a shame," he smirks as he sees the king snarl and run at the bars grabbing them in anger only for them to shock him violently.

He shrieks in pain and lets them go massaging his hands. Dent smiles and sits back on his bed and lays down locking his fingers together behind his head as he hears the former king muttering curses under his breath and calling the for the visor(basically like a piece of sound proofing metal that will give him privacy) to block out the rest of the prison.

"ERRIS2, show me the environment outside the ship." Dentarius commands, looking up at the screen ceiling. There is a whirring sound and a female voice calls back, "... Sooo basically you want to see space on the screen? "

"...yes..."

ERRIS sighs and brings up the camera mounted on the top of the ship showing stars and planets whipping by at a fast pace muttering to herself, "You could have just said 'show me space, please almighty and all-knowing ERRIS' but noooo! You Demi-mortals have to make everything so complicated. Really you all..."

The Sayain sweat-drops as the AI continues to rattle on about over complicating things and as quiet as he can, whispers, "Mute."  
The computer pauses and cries out angrily, "Did you just-" but is cut off when the transmission is cut.

Dentarius stares off into space and allows the peace and quiet to overtake him and enters a meditative state, blocking out everything but his breathing and the flashes of passing stars and planets.  
-

**Hours later (approximately 2 earth days after departure and being arrested)**

Dent is broken from his reverie by a voice calling him. "Master General? Sir are you ok?"  
He looks down at the Sayain guard and nods slightly "Yes I'm fine. Is there something you need Garzero?"

The young Sayain pales and stammers "Y-you k-know my name sir?"

Dent chuckles and sits up looking fully at the black-tailed Sayain. He was wearing blue tattered armor with just the shoulder guards and chest plate. His spandex was dirty and covered in blood with tears on his lower leg and upper arms. A bandage covered his forehead and his right arm was cast in a sling. It pained the General deeply to see the young soldier injured as bad as he was. "Of course I know your name Warrior. I know all of my soldier's names. I study each of them to assess their strengths and weaknesses..." He pauses, "Yours being you don't defend your non-dominant hand," he finishes with a chuckle drawing an embarrassed blush from the young Sayain.

"But enough of that… You came here for a reason. Now speak your mind Warrior."

Garzero swallowed the lump in his throat and says, "I was charged with informing you that yours and the former King's trial will be held shortly."

The general nodded and says, "Thank you. Now, you are to go immediately to your quarters, shower, change into a proper uniform and then return to me."

Garzero looks at the General funny, "But sir, shouldn't I report in for duty right after I change?"

Dent smiles and walks to the bars grabbing them and grunts as they shock him and starts pulling the bars apart slowly bending them, much to the shock of the younger Sayain, before letting them go and shaking his hands to relieve the twitchy numbness. "Now I just tried to escape, what does that mean your duty is?"

"... To ensure that you don't...?" He asks uncertainly.

"Good. Now get the hell out of here before I really escape and break your other arm."

The young soldier jumps to attention and tries to salute with his broken arm, clenching it into a fist and bowing his head as he holds his fist over his heart. Dentarius returns the gesture and the soldier scurries down the corridor towards his chambers.

-

Soon enough he hears the running of boots back to his cell and before the soldier could speak another group of people arrive at his cell. He stands up and dipped his head towards the council members "Council Members, how lovely it is for you to come down to this dreadful prison to see this lowly, title-less Sayain. However may I serve you?" He finishes with the sarcasm nearly dripping from his words. The council members sigh, or roll their eyes, or ignored it all together being used to his antics by now.

"Dentarius don't make this any harder than it already is. Now, if you and Diamere will please come with us," the female in front says curtly as she waves her hands opening both cells, "to the court room, we will begin your trial and end this mess once and for all."

Dent shrugs and says "This fine young Warrior here will be enough to escort me... After all, being cuffed with Ki-restraints renders me virtually harmless." and smiles. "Now Garzero, if you'll lead the way." He commands and the soldier nods and escorts him towards the exit as Dent brushes past them. The Council Members sweat drop and start following them after a few moments while the king lags behind them seething and muttering curses and insults under his breath that were very unbecoming of a king as he had been for the past two days.  
-

**(A/N) 3,473 words (not including A/N)**

**1****Pupiled? Probably not a word but oh well.**

**2****ERRIS- Enhanced Rapid Response Intelligence System**

**Anyways thanks to everyone who has read my stories. Thank you Rhinotaz who is my Beta. Please keep reading and definitely tell me what you think of the story. Till next time!**


End file.
